


i'll stop the world and melt with you

by Yamiikumo



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, KissCam, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, daniel is a single dad AU, takes place after the tournament in s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiikumo/pseuds/Yamiikumo
Summary: Cobra Kai gets tickets to see a baseball game, and Daniel just happens to be there too. Johnny, being the unlucky man that he is, is forced to sit next to Daniel the entire time and has to deal with a kiss cam being pointed directly at them.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 190





	i'll stop the world and melt with you

Johnny fiddled with the blue and red baseball tickets in his hand, staring at it in thought.

Apparently, he missed something when he skimmed through the information of the All Valley karate tournament this year. After the tournament they issued a handful of tickets (just enough for every kid) to each of the participating teams, as a way to say thank you for taking part of this year's tournament.

It was an odd choice, really, handing out free tickets for some baseball game to karate teams. Couldn't they, oh I don't know, actually picked something a little related to karate? Perhaps some museum about the history of Japan and its culture? Well okay - that _did_ sound a little boring, but at least it actually made sense. He's starting to think that they just had a ton of leftover tickets to some shitty baseball game that they needed to dispose of.

Johnny wasn't exactly very fond of baseball. It wasn't that he hated it, more like he was indifferent towards it. Sure it was a classic American sport, but karate was his thing. Baseball was certainly _not_.

But, fuck it, who knows, maybe he will actually enjoy the game. And now that he thinks about it, it would help his kids bond with each other more. Even if the game turns out to be as lame as he's suspecting it to be and reek of amateur players, at least they could talk amongst themselves. 

Johnny decided to tell his students about the game, and if they wanted to participate, who was he to ruin their fun and a great opportunity of team bonding?

***

Two weeks later Johnny found himself in a very crowded, very _loud_ arena, an annoyed scowl on his face as he felt shoulders push against his as people rushed into their assigned seats. He could've sworn some fucker spilled mustard on his sleeve as they walked by, but he didn't have time to check now.

He chose to let his students handle themselves on their own, they were old enough to pay for food or whatever knick-knacks from gift shop and then sit on the assigned seat and row that were on their tickets. Johnny wasn't going to constantly be checking on them like some overprotective parent. 

Glancing at his ticket, he quickly memorized the row and seat printed on it and headed to wherever that was. Along the way he was shoved against a lot of people his age who deliberately chose not to move out of the way, and he remembered to give a middle finger to each and every one of them.

After about ten minutes, he found his seat and immediately slumped on it with a sigh of relief now that he was finally away from the chaos. 

"...Johnny?" a puzzled voice beside him called, and in response Johnny threw his head back with a very dramatic groan. He could recognize that damn voice anywhere.

Daniel fuckin' LaRusso.

"God, don't tell me you're here too," Johnny started, giving the man next to him a fleeting glimpse. It was just enough to see that he had a very sour look on his face, as if being seated next to his biggest rival was the worst possible thing that could ever happen. He wanted to tell himself something along the lines of _good thing to know it was mutual_ , but something about that thought made his heart hurt.

Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his seat, refusing to make eye contact with him. "All Valley gave me free tickets to me and my kids. I'm not a huge fan of baseball, but since it was free, I decided to just go for the heck of it. If it ends up being bad I can always just fall asleep." 

Johnny hovered his head over the man to get a view of the seats next to his, which to his surpise were taken up by other adults he didn't recognize. "And your kids are where exactly?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Daniel's lips twitched to a small smile, whether it was genuine or forced, Johnny didn't know. "Above us, right next to your team."

Johnny looked back. Oh fucking hell, he was right. "Why are they _there_ when we're _here_? Wouldn't it make sense for me to be close to my team?" he said with a huff, annoyance lacing in his voice.

Daniel shrugged, looking off to the side. "I guess they wanted to separate the adults from the children and accidentally placed us together. But I don't know for sure, it's not like I'm the one who handed out the tickets."

"Whatever," he grumbled under his breath. "Just don't talk to me until the game is over."

"Okay," Daniel said simply, trying to show he was unbothered, but the way his body was uncomfortably stiff as he sat in his seat and the subtle movement of him biting the inside of his cheek said otherwise.

_Not that Johnny was paying attention to that._

***

With lidded eyelids Johnny's elbow was propped against the armrest of his seat, fist resting against his cheek. This baseball game was an absolute bore to watch, and he would let himself fall asleep if it wasn't for the fact his brain was hyper aware of Daniel sitting right next to him. 

Quickly glancing at the man in question, he noticed Daniel wasn't particularly interested in the game either. He wasn't being as obviously bored as Johnny was, but the dull look in his eyes certainly said for themselves that he wasn't having a good time. 

Johnny's eyes then skimmed over towards the arena, trying to find anything remotely interesting he could focus on. When he found himself staring at the big screen that sat in the middle of the arena, his eyes widened when he saw what was happening in it. The screen was now under a pink filter, with a outline of a large red heart in the middle, and the text 'KISSCAM' in annoyingly flashy font slapped on the bottom left corner. The camera then swiveled towards an unsuspecting pair, and Johnny watched as they started nervously laughing when they realized they were on the screen, and proceeded to give each other a quick peck on the lips. 

Johnny quickly averted his eyes from the scene, as it reminded him that he hasn't had a girlfriend or been laid in any sort of matter, for so damn long. He suspected Daniel must feel similarly, being a divorced single dad and all. At least there was something the two could relate on; their love lives have been an absolute dumpster fire and at this age they don't know how to recover from it.

As if the camera magically picked up on his discomfort, it then started to slowly pan towards him, Johnny realized with a jolt. The blond discreetly turned his head towards the seat beside him, not the one Daniel was currently occupied in, mind you, assuming there would be a woman around his age sitting next to him. 

To his dismay, there wasn't. Now there _was_ someone sitting next to him, but they were neither around his age or a woman. It was a young man, probably somewhere in his early twenties, which would be a completely inappropriate victim for an old man like him to exchange saliva with.

Johnny dared himself to look at the other person he was sitting next to, Daniel LaRusso, who seems to have picked up on the fact that the camera was heading towards their direction, dread very apparent in his face. The camera was moving at an incredibly slow pace, as if the cameraman was deliberately taunting them. 

He might've thought that too quickly, because then he was met with the sight of his own fucking face along with Daniel's in the screen, both of their cheeks flushed a very dark red. Johnny could've sworn he heard some kids from his team yelling behind him. Whether they were yelling in protest or they were cheering him on, he didn't want to think too hard about it.

It wasn't as if Johnny has ever thought about kissing Daniel before, or kissing _any_ man for that matter, but now that he was presented with the idea it ... it didn't sound so bad. Sure, he hated Daniel most of the time, but wasn't the opposite of love indifference, not hatred? He distantly remembers reading that on some fortune cookie before.

Johnny decides to lean his head towards Daniel, ignoring the fearful glance he gave him. As his lips hover over the other man's ear, he whispers: "Want to just get this over with?"

Daniel gives him a very subtle nod, hoping it wouldn't be noticable on camera. 

Satisifed with his consent, Johnny proceeds to caress Daniel's cheek with a shy hand, gently moving his head so it tilted just a bit. He slowly then leans in, until a pair of soft lips meets his.

Johnny feels a shiver run through his body, he was kissing his rival in front of hundreds - no, _thousands_ of people, and he felt a tempting urge to pull him in closer, to deepen that kiss to inappropriate levels, but he held himself back due to the fact he didn't want his team see him make out with the man he supposedly hated.

It lasts for only a few seconds until they mutually break away, it was just long enough for the cameraman and the crowd to be satisfied, if the uproar of cheers and applauds were any indication of that. 

The attention die down pretty quickly however as the camera begins to move away from them, searching for another unsuspecting pair of victims to zoom in on.

"...That wasn't that bad," Daniel comments under his breath. He has a confused expression on his face, as if he can't believe the words coming from his own mouth.

"Yeah," Johnny hesitantly agrees, and can't help himself from glancing down at his lips, longing to kiss them again. "Wanna do it again later? In private?"

Daniel gives him a long look, a small smile now on his face.

"Sure."

Maybe agreeing to join this baseball game wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed a lack of kisscam fics in ao3 so i decided to make one myself ^_^ thank you for reading!


End file.
